Vulpine Strix
Popularly known as simply Sportivox Vulpine, Archevox Eridanus Strix-Nisha Vulpine Alessio Rufinus, Sportivox of the the 86th Trilliant Grand Prix, Acti Veico, ''the Disinherited'' is a prominent sportsman and administrator regarded for his racing prowess and line of hovercycles. Traits and Appearance Vulpine is tall with the muscular structure of a competitive rower. Vulpine's piercing blue eyes are often, hidden by owllike cybernetic sunglasses. Short spiky ginger hair sits atop a pale face. An accident with an under-medicated person with MES and a malfunctioning coffee maker has left Vulpine with several scars from botched skin grafts as well as an aversion to what was his favorite drink. Vulpine often wears black and gold administrative robes over orange suits that match his family's seal. :a gallery of images of Vulpine can be found at https://www.pinterest.com/foxyowl123/vulpine-strix/ Biography Early Life Born to the late Count Eridanus Strix Tyto and Countess Eridanus Nisha-Strix Kali, Vulpine is the older brother to Taxarch Eridanus Strix "Memo" Memoranda, Countess of Strix County. When Vulpine was only nine years old, his parents went on a diplomatic mission the Cygnus homeworld of Gats. Both Count Tyto and Countess Kali died in the bombing of 3180 and left Vulpine and his younger sister in the care of an aging grandmother and the staff. When he turned sixteen Vulpine began competing in local and regional rowing tournaments. A competitive spirit grew within him and he excelled. He was quick not just on the water but a quick study at school too. He became the youngest Executive Auditor of the Galactic Census Bureau and at The Virgo Notitia Records Collective too. Due to a personal decision and the complex laws of Strix County, Vulpine intentionally disinherited his parent's estate letting them pass on to his younger sister Memoranda. The law stipulated that the Count of Strix County must seek to raise children, or else forfeit the lands and title. Despite the advancement monetarily and socially that he has denied by doing so, Vulpine has decided to neither get married nor raise any children. As the Countess, Memo granted him the lake front viscounty of Chateau-Neuf de Wakarusa, a smaller holding but not bound to the same restrictive laws of the larger County. Star Voyaging Accountant Vulpine recently left his office at The Virgo Notitia Records Collective for an administrative role on the diplomatic vessel the HSS Silent Star. Rumor has it that an incident of vandalism in the greenhouses at his small estate Chateau-Neuf de Wakarusa triggered this career move. This change has meant a promotion by the office of the Trivox to the title of Archevox. While notionally he was an Archevox while at the Collective, Strix Vulpine status as a disinherited noble left him only a Viscount. Sportivox of the Prix Vulpine is a prominent sportsman and athlete in various races on Tiber. Twelve years straight he was the running champion the Tiber Open's single skulls and won several team races in that time too. His skill on the water was not limited to rowboats, having also won a river yacht race in 3194. He won regional medals in foot races and was a finalist four time is Tiber's hoverbike circuit. He even won most valuable player in 3196's COGA Ball League. With this appetite for racing, he tried his hand in racing in the 86th Trillia Grand Prix. Transferring his extensive race experience on the water and on the ground, Vulpine managed to survive the death race and came fourth in the running. Trilliant Consultancy Since the Grand Prix, Vulpine has abandoned his duties as Viscount of Wakarusa and has wholeheartedly invested himself in training to become the winner of the 87th Trillia Grand Prix in 3201. The Viscounty and the Château have fallen into the hands of his sibling-in-law Comte-Radiate Eridanus Казновя-Strix Kaznovya. Vulpine moved to Trillia IX to better familiarize himself with the lightways and light runners. He has taken up formal employment with The Trilliant Ring and serves as a Racing Consultant for the company. Sportivox Hoversports In the wake of the dissolution of A.C.R.E., Vulpine's sister Memo used her connections while as Taxarch to secure for her older brother a handful of hovercycle factories on Demnoph formerly owned by the defunct corporation. Vulpine returned from his stint with the Trilliant Ring and started the company Sportivox Hoversports, a supplier of hovercycles in the Acti Veculo and a subsidiary of Strix Company Ltd. After incorporation, Vulpine began plans to create the fastest hovercycle in the sector, but first, the gap in the market left by A.C.R.E. meant that he had a hungry market to feed. Below is a list of hovercycle models manufactured by Sportivox Hoversports. A sample of inspirational art for Vulpine's designs can be found on this Pinterest board. 'Conurbia' A simple model little modified from A.C.R.E. patents other than stripping the endemic trapezoids on every part and screw-head. An entry level craft, it is serviceable for short commutes and city-life. 'Escudo' A stalwart craft, the Escudo is highly modular and allows for a variety of layouts. It is designed primarily as a sturdy alternative to the Conurbia, with a powerful drive system that is capable of a variety of roles. The standard frame is top-of-the-line in safety ratings. 'Vixen' Modeled after café racers, this speedy craft maximizes the rider's experience of acceleration. Perhaps a tad too powerful for its own good, the Vixen surely bites if you don't treat it right. There is only one option when it comes to styling for this hovercycle: charcoal-grey brushed metal with orange accents and a brown leather seat. 'Maravedí' Made in conjunction with The Trilliant Ring, the Maravedí is at the pinnacle of performance and styling. Inspired by the retro-futurist aesthetics of decopunk it is Trilled out with all of the corporation's bells and whistles, not to mention a price tag to match. Education The Lesson of the Forest Vulpine’s father the frugal Count Eridanus Strix Tyto told his young son to go off into the nearby aspen forest and count the number of trees that lived there. Armed with an abacus and a guard, for the boy was only 11, the young lord set out and calculate the number of trees. At first, he tried to simply count one by one each tree. But soon he was lost in a sea of yellow leaves and white trunks once he broke 2043. He had no way of remembering which tree was counted and which and not. Fetching some twine, he tried again. The counting was slower but more precise, however, what had seemed like an endless ball of twine ran out as did the setting sun. Endeavoring to collect an accurate number Vulpine rested but armed himself with a new tack in the morning. He had covered less than a tenth of the forest the day before, Vulpine decided on estimating how many trees there could be to give a scope of what was a reasonable number to arrive at. Using a new ball of twine, Vulpine first measured the perimeter of the aspen forest and calculating the number of trees in a ten by ten grid he guessed there were close to 17500 trees. His father would not be happy with simply an estimation he needed a firm number. At the dinner table that night, Strix Tyto asked his son how the counting was going. Revealing a slight smirk, Tyto listened to his son complain about the task but commended his son for the diligence he attributed to it. Morning broke with Vulpine employing his non-noble friends in town to help him count the trees. Most of the children had never been inside the forest and gladly accepted the adventure without considering that Vulpine was putting them to work. Sectioning of the forest into grids and assigning each to a friend. Many hands made light work and before lunch, a total was reached: 19268 trees. Overjoyed at his success, Vulpine raced home to his father’s office. Tyto Strix congratulated his son on his achievement in logically solving the problem and using the resources a hand but set him down abruptly after giving him a hug. “But you are wrong. You came to the wrong number.” Tyto told his son. Vulpine felt betrayed, he did what was right, did he miss a tree? How did his father know it was wrong? Was it all a test? “Son you used the twine, your calculator, and your friends but you forgot to use one resource you had all along.” Reaching to a low bookshelf and materializing a tome A General Geography and Biology of the Planet of Tiber flipping to the page on County of Strix turned the book to his son. “Here you see boy. If you had only consulted what your ancestors have done or simply asked any adult in the area you would have learned that the forest is not thousands of trees, but a single tree with many stalks that pierce the ground from below. If you had the time you could trace a single line through all of the roots an connect every aspen in that forest.” Staring a the page that described the tree known as the Pando: the Quaking Aspen. Meekly turning to his father Vulpine apologized,“Sorry I failed you father.” “Don’t be sorry, through your mistake you have learned a valuable lesson. And might I add exceptional management skills.” A few years later Viscount Vulpine Strix survived his father and became the youngest Executive Auditor of the Galactic Census Bureau where a bonsai of Pando is displayed prominently behind his desk. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Eridanus Members